British Olympic Association
}} The British Olympic Association (BOA) is the National Olympic Committee for the United Kingdom. It represents the Olympic movement and organises the participation of athletes from across the Olympic sports which competes as Great Britain at both the summer and winter Olympic and Youth Olympic Games, at the summer and winter European Youth Olympic Festivals and at the European Games. BOA members and sporting bodies The British Olympic Association of the United Kingdom, its constituent countries, the Crown dependencies and British overseas territories which do not have their own NOC competes at all summer, winter and youth Olympics as – * Great Britain ("Team GB") Members The association comprises members from the following – *' ' ** ** ** ** Note – Northern Irish athletes can choose whether to compete for Great Britain or for the Republic of Ireland, as they are entitled to citizenship of either nation under the Good Friday Agreement. Crown dependencies: * * * British Overseas Territories: * * * * * * * * * * * Note – IOC rules currently do not allow dependent territories to obtain recognition for National Olympic Committees (NOCs). Three British Overseas Territories have their own NOCs predating this rule and are therefore not connected with the BOA: Bermuda, the British Virgin Islands and the Cayman Islands. While the territories of British Antarctic Territory, British Indian Ocean Territory and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands are nominally represented by the BOA, these territories have no permanent population and do not send athletes. British sports bodies associated with the BOA * UK Sport * UK Anti-Doping * Sport England * English Institute of Sport * Sport Northern Ireland * Sportscotland * Sportscotland Institute of Sport * Sport Wales Role The BOA is one of 206 National Committees (NOCs) currently recognised by the International Olympic Committee (IOC). The IOC leads the promotion of Olympism in accordance with the Olympic Charter. Working with the national governing bodies of each sport, the BOA selects Team GB's members to compete in all sports at the summer and winter Olympics. The BOA is independent and receives no funding from the government. Its income comes from fundraising and events. The United Kingdom (which competes as "Great Britain") is one of only five countries (the others being Australia, France, Greece and Switzerland) which have never failed to be represented at the Summer Olympic Games since 1896. Of these countries Great Britain, France and Switzerland are the only countries to have been present at all Olympic Winter Games, thus Great Britain is one of three countries that have competed at all Olympic Games. Great Britain is also the only nation in the Olympic Games to have won a Gold in every games. Great Britain has hosted three Olympic Games, all of them in London: in 1908, 1948 and 2012, which is the record for any city. Structure At its formation in 1905 the association consisted of seven national governing body members from the following sports: fencing, life-saving, cycling, skating, rowing, athletics, Rugby football, Association football, and archery. It now includes as its members the thirty-three national governing bodies of each Olympic sport, both summer and winter. A representative of each of the Olympic sports makes up the NOC, the BOA's decision and policy-making body. The NOC elects three officers: a President, a Chairman, and a Vice-Chairman, each for a four-year term. Six members of the NOC are elected to the Board, which oversees the work of the BOA and puts forward proposals for decision by the NOC. * President: The Princess Royal * Chairman: Sir Hugh Robertson * CEO: * Vice Chairman: Annamarie Phelps Founding The BOA's origins pre-date the International Olympic movement and its governing body, the International Olympic Committee. It traces its roots back to the National Olympian Association (NOA), which held its inaugural meeting at the Liverpool Gymnasium, Myrtle Street, Liverpool in November 1865. It promoted an annual series of sporting events across Britain, with the aim of encouraging participation in Physical Education through Olympian festivals. The NOA came about mainly through the efforts of John Hulley of Liverpool (Chairman), Dr. William Penny Brookes (of Much Wenlock) and E G Ravenstein (president of the German Gymnastic Society of London).The Liverpool Mercury, 7 November 1865 It took the existing Olympian Games of Much Wenlock as its example, thus the NOA Games "were open to all comers" and not just the products of Britain's public schools. After the NOA closed in 1883 its motto and ethos were inherited by the National Physical Recreation Society (NPRS) which was founded in 1885. From 1902 the President and Treasurer of the NPRS were members of the Olympic "Comité Britannique" and the NPRS was a founding body of the British Olympic Association in 1905.National Olympian Association, The John Hulley Memorial Fund See also *Great Britain at the Olympics *British Paralympic Association *Campaign for a Scottish Olympic Team *Commonwealth Games England *Commonwealth Games Scotland *Commonwealth Games Wales *Northern Ireland Commonwealth Games Council Further reading * Llewellyn, Matthew P (2012). Rule Britannia: Nationalism, Identity and the Modern Olympic Games. Routledge. References External links *Official website *British Olympic Association Archive Collection Category:National Olympic Committees Category:Great Britain at the Olympics Olympics Category:1905 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Sports organizations established in 1905